


Oh Captain, My Captain (Digital Cut Paper)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Digital cut paper, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an excuse to draw John's lashes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain (Digital Cut Paper)




End file.
